Halloween & Cie
by zhenli
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille découvrait ce qu'est Halloween ? Et qu'en prime un nouveau membre d'équipage les obligeait à le fêter ?


_Ohayo mina ! Je suis cette fois, non pas sur fictionpress et ses fic originales, mais sur fanfiction ! Alors voici mon premier one-shot reprenant les personnages de One Piece ainsi que mon héroîne (de ma fic originale) : Elana. Mon habitude étant d'écrire des fics originales. Ce texte ayant été écrit pour un concours sur un autre site, je me permets de le publier ici afin d'en faire profiter à tout le monde. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

_Halloween & Cie_

― KYYYYYAAAAAA !

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi est-ce que je hurle comme ça ?

― Hahaha, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! rigola Luffy à ma droite.

― Tu trouves ça marrant, toi ?! s'offusqua Nami, se trouvant cette fois-ci à ma gauche.

― Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris la situation…

Quelques temps plus tôt…

― Sanjiiiiii ! ENCORE DE LA VIANDE !

― Arrête un peu de t'empiffrer autant, espèce de goinfre ! Laisses-en à Elana-chan !

― Tiens c'est vrai ! Où est-elle ? Il est plus de 11h maintenant, demanda Usopp en essayant de sauver son assiette de son capitaine. Non, va chercher de la bouf ailleurs Luffy !

Cela faisait exactement cinq minutes que j'étais en train de fixer le plafond sans bouger. _Il faut que je me lève. Je dois me bouger sinon je risque de rester dans mon lit toute la journée…_ J'entendis alors mon capitaine supplier Nami de lui donner sa part… puis un violent « BAM » accompagné de différents bruis familiers. Rapport : Luffy s'est encore fait assommer, Sanji et Zoro se battent une nouvelle fois, Brook riait d'une façon tout à fait particulière et avec ça… quelques paroles embrouillées. Certainement Usopp, Franky, Chopper et Robin. _Et moi dans tout ça ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. _Ces gens sont des fous à lier…_ Puis je me relevais difficilement, mon humeur n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mon regard passa alors une seconde sur l'affiche accrochée sur le mur d'en face, et un léger ricanement sortit de ma bouche. C'était mon cher avis de recherche avec inscrit 180 000 000 de berrys ! J'avais atteint cette somme au prix de grands efforts, ce qui faisait ma plus grande fierté. _Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas si mal sur cette photo, même si je ne sais toujours pas où la marine a été la pêcher…_

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'en allais réaliser mes ablutions matinales qui durèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis j'enfilais rapidement un t-shirt et un jean, me regarda vite fait dans la glace en essayant de discipliner mes longs cheveux de feu, et sortie de la pièce pour rejoindre mes nakamas.

Tout le monde était attablé dans la cuisine autour d'un énorme petit-déjeuner lorsque j'arrivais.

― Elana-chan ! chanta Sanji, son œil en forme de cœur. Ta beauté est si éclatante en cette journée, elle m'illumine ! Tu es si…

― Bonjour Nami, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de celle-ci, ignorant complètement le pauvre cuisinier qui retourna à sa cuisine d'un air dépité.

― C'était ton jour grasse mat' n'est-ce pas ? demanda ma voisine avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir malgré moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment avoir le luxe de dormir aussi longtemps alors que tous se levaient assez tôt mais comme je venais d'arriver il y a très peu de temps j'ai eu droit à quelques avantages. Aussi due à mon statut de femme. _Tiens, il faudrait que je remercie Sanji pour ça, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir._

Mais alors que mon regard vagabondait sur le journal que tenait la navigatrice, j'aperçus quelque chose qui me fit brusquement stopper ma bouchée. Et à la grande surprise de tous, je lâchai mon morceau de croissant sur la table, les yeux fixaient sur **ça**.

― Elana-chan ?

― Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Chopper, légèrement inquiet.

Je clignai des yeux une, puis deux fois, en restant toujours aussi immobile.

― Nami ?

― Oui ?

― On est le combien aujourd'hui ?

― Le 31 octobre, pourquoi ?

_Oh merde ! Non non non ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai complètement zappé !_

― COMMENT J'AI PU OUBLIER ?! hurlai-je, la panique se lisant sur mon visage.

Dans un brusque mouvement, je me retournai et parti en courant dans ma chambre sous les regards abasourdis et légèrement inquiets des autres pour ma santé mentale. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'empressèrent d'aller me rejoindre, se dispersant dans le peu de place qu'il restait. Car oui, j'étais en train d'ouvrir tous mes placards à la recherche de **ces** choses. _Ils doivent bien être quelque part, non ? Je n'ai quand même pas rien du tout pour __**ça**__ ?_

― Elana ?

Je sursautais, me tournais vers l'ensemble de mes nakamas, les yeux larmoyants.

― Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre ? questionna Franky d'un air suspicieux.

― Si… Peut-être que c'est enfin le jour ! s'exclama Usopp en recevant quelques regards interrogateurs.

― Le jour de quoi ?

― La fin du monde ! Elle se prépare à la destruction de notre univers !

― Quoi ?! Je veux pas mourir moi ! cria Chopper, toujours aussi crédule.

― Yohoho, ça ne ferait rien… parce que je suis déjà mort ! ajouta Brook en sirotant son thé.

― Crétin, lança Zoro.

― Les amis, on a un problème ! m'écriai-je, totalement démuni face à **ça**.

― Et quel est-il ? demanda Robin avec son éternel air sérieux.

_Euh… ils le font exprès ou quoi ?_

― Elana-chan ? s'inquiéta Sanji en s'avançant vers moi.

― ON A UN ENORME, MEGA, ULTRA PROBLÈME ! beuglai-je en me levant.

― Ça y est, elle a pété une durite. On est tous finis ! Il est temps de larguer les amarres ! paniqua Usopp tandis que Chopper se recroquevillait dans un coin.

― Ferme là, sniper du dimanche ! vociféra le sabreur en le menaçant de le trancher sur place s'il ne se calmait pas de suite. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement… enfin plutôt parce que la peur l'avait figé sur place.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta l'historienne.

― Mais aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, bon sang !

Enfin je lâchai ce que tout le monde semblait ne pas comprendre. Et un long silence suivit ma déclaration, ce qui me fit encore plus paniquer. Jusqu'à ce que Nami dise :

― Ha… Hallo-quoi ?

Et là le choque de ma vie. Je clignais des yeux, reculais de deux pas et dégluti difficilement, un air incrédule fixé sur mon visage.

― Tu… Vous… Personne… ne connaît… Halloween ?

― On devrait ?

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute la terre s'effondra sous mes pieds. _Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Ils ne connaissent pas Halloween ? Ils ne savent pas ce que s'est ! KAMI-SAMA, AIDEZ-MOI !_

― Mais… Mais… C'est pas possible ! Tout le monde connaît Halloween ! hoquetai-je sans que personne ne comprenne l'état dans lequel j'étais en ce moment.

_Olala ! C'est pas vrai ! Impossible ! NON ! C'est la fin du monde ! _

― Que quelqu'un me tue s'il vous plaît ! hurlai-je en courant comme une folle dans tous les sens.

― Avec plaisir, proposa Zoro en dégainant ses sabres.

― Range-moi ça, abruti de sabreur !

― Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, sourcil vrillé ? ragea le bretteur, prêt à l'égorger sur place.

Ils se jetèrent immédiatement l'un sur l'autre pour se battre, encore une fois.

― Minute papillon ! m'exclamai-je d'un seul coup en m'arrêtant.

― Oh non, elle recommence ! Son esprit a dérouillé !

― Quoi ?! Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Chopper.

― La ferme Usopp ! ordonna Nami en l'assommant avec une directe du droit.

De un, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. De deux, personne ne sait ce que c'est. De trois, on ne peut pas rater ça ! Et de quatre, il faut fêter ça.

― Les amis ! J'ai une très bonne idée…, ricanai-je d'un air sadique en les observant.

― Maman, j'ai peur…, gloussa Usopp en compagnie de Chopper.

― Allez-tous dans la salle à manger ! Et que ça saute ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite ! m'exclamai-je en les fichant tous dehors.

Une demi-heure plus tard, me revoilà devant les énergumènes qui composent l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Je toussotai quelques instants afin de demander le calme, qui ne vint que lorsque Nami eut explosé quelques têtes par-ci par-là. _Heureusement qu'elle est là !_

― Bien. Mes amis, je vous ai rassemblé pour vous parler d'une chose méga, ultra, supra importante : Halloween !

― Ça, on s'en doutait déjà, rumina Zoro avant de se prendre un superbe coup de poing sur le crâne.

― Merci bien.

Nami me répondit par un sourire un peu farceur qui me fit quelque peu rigoler. _Cette fille est vraiment la perfection incarnée !_

― Tout d'abord, un peu d'histoire ! C'est pour toi Robin (Je lui lançai un clin d'œil). Au départ, Halloween était une fête folklorique et païenne traditionnelle ayant une lointaine origine celtique. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, une nouvelle religion arriva : le christianisme. Une fête chrétienne de la Toussaint a été instituée beaucoup beaucoup plus tard. Celle-ci est célébrée dans la soirée du 31 octobre, veille de la Toussaint. Et pour finir, elle a été nommée « Halloween » car c'est une contraction de l'anglais « All Hallows Eve », c'est-à-dire « the eve of All Saint's », ce qui signifie « veillée de la Toussaint ». Voilà pour le point historique !

Je vis alors une main se lever.

― Oui, Luffy ?

― On parle de quoi en fait ?

_Bon Dieu, quel crétin !_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en priant pour qu'il reçoive un tant soit peu d'intelligence.

― Tu n'as qu'à écouter ! criai-je en lui envoyant la baguette que j'avais à la main en pleine figure. Bon, maintenant, voyons le côté amusant ! Halloween est une fête où chacun se déguise en un monstre, une créature fantastique, ou quelque chose qui fasse peur. C'est ça le plus important ! Ensuite on doit normalement aller taper aux portes, demander des bonbons sous peine de farces, mais vu qu'on est sur un bateau on fera autrement. On doit se faire peur mutuellement, manger plein de cochonneries, boire à volonté et faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Alors, ça vous dit ?!

Quelques instants passèrent sans le moindre bruit, puis un ensemble de « OUAI ! » fusa. Seul un point déplu à Chopper et Usopp : le fait d'avoir peur. Mais je réussis bien vite à les réconforter en leur disant que l'un aura droit à plein de barbe à papa et l'autre pourra réaliser des chefs d'œuvres avec les citrouilles.

Chacun se dispersa alors sous mes ordres afin de décorer le bateau comme il se doit : toiles d'araignées (pour ça, il n'y avait juste qu'à aller en prendre dans la cale), citrouilles décorées, bougies, têtes de morts, yeux globuleux et bonbons à volonté, boisson ressemblant à du sang et musique d'ambiance. _Merci à Brook pour son coup de main, ça se voit qu'il a vécu sur un bateau fantôme lui !_

Et la touche finale fut la création des costumes. Chacun décida en quoi se déguiser, ce qui donna un résultat assez étonnant !

― Oh mes beautés, vous êtes magnifiques ! roucoula Sanji en nous voyant arriver moi, Nami et Robin.

― Très bon choix, Sanji, dis-je avec un sourire. Un vampire, c'est ça ?

― Tout à fait ! Quelle perspicacité, Elana-chan !

― En même temps c'était évident, murmura Nami à côté de moi.

Celle-ci s'était choisi le costume de sorcière, et je dois dire qu'il lui allait plutôt bien, avec son chapeau pointu, son balai et sa robe courte, tout en violet. À sa droite, on pouvait voir Robin, vêtue de celui de diablesse. _Je n'ais pas très envie d'aller en enfer moi…_ Contrairement à Sanji qui s'excitait comme une puce pour s'y rendre si l'archéologue y était.

C'est alors que je vis arriver sur le pont le reste de l'équipage. J'eus la bonne surprise d'apercevoir Luffy en train de se dépatouiller dans les bandes de tissu enroulées tout autour de lui.

― AAAAH C'EST PAS VRAI ! CE TRUC M'ÉNÈRVE ! hurla-t-il avant de se casser la figure, la tête la première.

Un léger rire sortit de ma bouche. _Il n'est vraiment pas doué quand même._ Le costume de momie n'est certainement pas le meilleur choix pour lui vu son côté désorganisé. Il fallait une certaine discipline dans ce genre de tenue.

― Arrête de gigoter comme ça ! morigéna Usopp en essayant d'aider son capitaine à se relever sans se prendre les pieds dans les bandes.

Le snipeur, quant à lui, s'était déguisé en loup-garou. Va savoir pourquoi !

― Un loup-garou ? Il avait qu'à prendre le yéti plutôt ! rigola Nami avant de croiser le regard de Zoro. Tiens ! En quoi il est déguisé lui ?

Je le regardai à mon tour.

― Je crois que c'est en Frankenstein. Une sorte de zombie en gros, dis-je calmement.

Je sentis Nami frissonner en fixant toujours le bretteur.

― Il n'a donc pas eu son lot de zombies à Thriller Park ou quoi ?

― Hahaha ! On dirait bien !

― Yohoho ! Dites-moi, mademoiselle, puis-je voir votre petite culotte ?

― Tu veux vraiment mourir ? lançai-je froidement en le fusillant du regard.

― Yohoho ! Je suis déjà mort ! rigola-t-il avant qu'un coup de pied ne l'envoi contre le mur.

― Ça va pas, espèce d'afro-squelette pervers ?! Ne demande plus jamais ça à Elana-chan ! rugit le cuisinier tandis que le concerné cherchait ses dents sur le sol.

― Décholé, yohoho !

Et enfin les deux derniers membres de l'équipage arrivèrent. L'un en tenu d'homme des cavernes et le seconde en citrouille.

― Oooh ! Chopper ! Tu es trop mignon dans ce costume ! roucoulai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

― J… j'ét… j'étouffe…

― Oh, désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il acquiesça une minute plus tard, ce qui me rassura grandement car je n'arrivais des fois pas à mesurer ma force. Mais il était trop choupi en citrouille ! Déjà que la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai bien failli l'étouffer dans mes bras… J'ai com-plé-te-ment craqué pour son petit minois.

― Bon, la nuit est tombée maintenant, allons-y ! déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, mes amis derrière moi.

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, j'entendis Usopp et Chopper déglutir en poussant un petit gémissement craintif. Un grand sourire vint peindre mon visage. _On dirait que ma déco leur a fait de l'effet !_ J'avais mis dans tous les recoins des tonnes de toiles d'araignées en disséminant çà et là des bougies afin de rendre l'atmosphère plus intime et lugubre en même temps. J'ai également ajouté des crânes poussiéreux, une grosse citrouille à l'air pas très gentil et des bonbons et autres boissons sur la table principale.

― Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demandai-je, fière de mon travail.

― C'est assez…, commença le sniper.

― … effrayant ! termina le médecin, collé à la jambe de ce dernier.

Devant leurs visages angoissés je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. _Ils avaient vraiment peur pour un rien ces deux-là !_

― Hahaha ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur !

― Je crois que je suis soudain pris de la maladie « il ne faut pas que je mette les pieds dans cet endroit », continua Usopp en reculant vers la porte.

― Et tu souhaites devenir un courageux capitaine alors qu'une simple cuisine décorée pour Halloween te fait déjà fuir ? demandais-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Je le vis alors se renfrogner sur lui-même avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avancer vers la table avec le « peu » d'assurance qu'il avait.

― Bon, installons-nous maintenant sinon cette soirée n'aura jamais lieu, dit Nami d'un ton sec.

Suite à cette déclaration (qui avait plutôt l'air d'un ordre…), l'ensemble de l'équipage se dispersa dans la cuisine. Chopper s'assit à côté d'Usopp tout en prenant une grosse sucette en forme de citrouille dans sa bouche tandis que son voisin, Luffy, commençait déjà à dévorer les bonbons présents en quantité devant lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne me remarqua que lorsque je lui envoyais un crâne en pleine tête.

― Luffy ! Arrête de tout manger, espèce de goinfre ! m'écriais-je, les poings sur les hanches.

― Aaaah Elana-chaaan ! J'adore quand tu donnes des ordres ! déclara Sanji, son œil s'étant encore transformé en cœur.

Son comportement me fit soupirer malgré moi_. Ce gars est vraiment un cas désespéré… Tiens, mais au fait, ne serait-il pas masochiste ? Il adore quand les femmes lui donnent des ordres, s'énerve ou le frappe. Ah oui. Il est maso, c'est certain. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il est temps de commencer cette soirée !_

― Comme toute bonne fête d'Halloween, une chose est essentielle, commençais-je en plaquant mes mains sur la table avec un sourire quelque peu sadique aux yeux de certains. Les histoires d'horreurs ! C'est pourquoi nous allons chacun notre tour raconter une histoire qui fait peur, sortant de notre imagination. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord ?

Tous levèrent leurs mains, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, sachant que de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix.

― Bien ! Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais commencer pour donner l'exemple. (Je pris alors une bougie et la positionna sous mon visage pour donner plus d'effet à mon histoire) « C'était un beau dimanche de mars, une jeune fille pensait à son défunt grand-père, décédé 5 ans plus tôt. Comme à chaque fois que ce moment lui revenait en mémoire, elle lui parla, en espérant que d'une façon ou d'une autre il lui réponde ou lui fasse un signe. Plusieurs heures plus tard, couchée tranquillement dans son lit, elle lui raconta sa journée, ce qu'elle pensait de sa vie, de ceux qui la côtoyaient et de ses moments de faiblesse. Mais alors que le sommeil commençait à la gagner, que ces paupières se fermaient lentement et que son esprit embué par la fatigue divaguait vers ses rêves, son chien se mit à japper férocement en direction de la porte de sa garde-robe. Debout sur son lit, elle lui envoya un oreiller et lui ordonna de se taire, mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Les murs commencèrent à craquer, le vent se mit à siffler entre les vitres de la fenêtre, l'air sembla peser dans ses poumons et prendre une seule gorgée d'oxygène était un effort insurmontable. Le chien continua à grogner contre cette saleté de porte tandis que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser face à la tension ambiante. Soudain, son compagnon se tut. Quelque peu intriguée malgré sa peur, elle sortit son nez de ses couvertures et, même s'il faisait noir, elle put voir son chien raide comme un piquet qui fixait sa garde-robe. Elle déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mis à part allumer la lumière. Ce qu'elle fit en tremblant de la tête aux pieds avant de voir son animal se recoucher, fatigué et le poil hérissé. Un petit sourire vient alors peindre son visage faiblard. Et elle dit faiblement :

― Bonsoir grand-père. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici, je vais bien. Merci d'être venu, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Suite à cela, elle éteignit la lumière et se rendormit, l'esprit soudain plus apaisé. La morale ? Quant on parle à un mort, ne pas oublier de lui dire au revoir pour qu'il ne se pas croit obliger de rester pour la nuit… Fin ! »

Lorsque j'eus fini de raconter mon histoire, je pus voir presque tout l'équipage très concentré, totalement hypnotisé par ma voix. Seulement, ombre au tableau, Chopper et Usopp s'accrochaient mutuellement l'un à l'autre comme s'ils voulaient se protéger d'un danger quelconque. Et Luffy n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il se contentait de béqueter des bonbons dans un bol.

― Youhou ! On se réveille ! m'exclamai-je en claquant des doigts, ce qui les réveilla immédiatement.

― Oooh Elana-chaaan c'était magnifique ! Quelle imagination, quelle prestance, quelle…, s'emporta Sanji dans un long discours d'éloges que personne n'écoutait au bout d'une minute.

― À qui le tour ?

Je vis alors Nami se lever. Je lui laissais alors ma place et pris la sienne, prête à entendre ce qu'elle pouvait inventer.

― C'est une histoire que je viens d'inventer à l'instant donc pas de commentaires ! « En pleine nuit, un homme rentrait chez lui à moto, passant sur une route sinueuse traversant la forêt. Dans un virage, il aperçut une jeune femme en train de faire de l'auto-stop. Quelque peu intrigué de la voir seule au beau milieu de cet endroit désert, à 1h du matin de surcroît, il s'arrêta et lui proposa de la ramener chez elle. Il vit alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une modeste robe blanche, c'est pourquoi il lui prêta sa veste et un casque avant qu'elle ne monte derrière lui. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison au bord de la route, entourée d'un grand jardin rempli de diverses plantes. La jeune femme descendit alors, lui rendit son casque, le remercia et s'en alla en courant. Mais alors qu'il pensait que l'air était assez frais, il remarqua qu'elle avait oublié de lui rendre sa veste. Déjà rentrée chez elle, il décida de faire la même chose et de revenir le lendemain. Le matin suivant, il y retourna, sonna à la porte et se retrouva devant un homme d'environ 50 ans. Notre motard raconta alors le pourquoi de sa venue, et vit alors son interlocuteur faire un pas en arrière, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

― C'est… c'est impossible ! C'est ma fille que vous venez de décrire… et elle est morte il y a trois ans dans un effroyable accident de moto sur une route dans la forêt.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le jeune homme repartit abasourdi de cette découverte, et décida d'aller au cimetière du village pour en avoir le cœur net. Arrivé là-bas, il tomba nez à nez avec une pierre tombale portant la photo de la même femme qu'il avait vue la veille… et à ses côtés, sa veste posée délicatement sur la sépulture. »

― Na… Nami, tu as une imagination débordante ! On s'y serrait cru ! bégaya Usopp en tremblant comme une feuille.

_Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas du tout les histoires d'horreurs, avec Chopper évidemment. Les autres semblent bien réagir par contre. Brook continue de boire sa tasse de thé, Zoro se contente d'écouter, les yeux fermés. S'il n'est déjà pas en train de dormir ! Robin garde depuis le début un léger sourire d'amusement tandis que Franky semble quelque peu s'ennuyer. Il est à moitié avachi sur la table, en train de vider une bouteille d'alcool. Et quant à mon capitaine, lui, n'arrête pas de manger tout en rigolant comme un demeuré à la fin de chaque histoire. On dirait qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que c'est censé faire peur, pas faire rire ! _

Je levais les yeux au ciel lorsque je le vis applaudir Nami, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un grand bol remplit de bonbons sur les genoux. Après ça, la navigatrice me rejoignit… avant de frapper Luffy en le sermonnant. _Elle au moins elle a compris le thème de la soirée _! Puis ce fut au tour de Robin de raconter une histoire.

― Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'une jeune femme. Chopper, elle t'est dédiée alors écoute-bien. « Cette dame était obèse depuis sa tendre enfance, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : maigrir. Lors d'une matinée comme les autres, elle vit dans un journal une publicité annonçant la possibilité de perdre du poids en tout continuant à manger autant que l'on veut. Un peu crédule, la femme en question envoya l'argent demandé, par la poste, et reçut quelques semaines plus tard une boîte remplit de pilules avec comme instruction d'en prendre une tous les matins et de continuer à manger tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle pesait alors 150 kilos, puis, au fur et à mesure, elle perdit 5 kilos par semaine jusqu'à arriver à son poids idéal : 70 kilos. Elle décida alors de stopper les pilules. Mais elle remarqua par la suite qu'elle continuait à perdre du poids, c'est pourquoi elle alla consulter son médecin. Après plusieurs analyses en laboratoire le médecin découvrit qu'elle était infestée par une espèce de verre solitaire très rare qui ne vit que dans les forêts tropicales. La dame n'étant jamais allée dans ce genre d'endroits, elle décida alors de se confier au médecin qui fit analyser sur-le-champ les pilules de la diète miracle. Ces dernières se révélèrent infestées de larves de verres solitaires et c'est pour cette raison que la diète fonctionnait si bien et que la dame s'était retrouvée si infestée. »

― Ro… Robin… Je… merci mais…, bredouilla Chopper. J'ai trop peur !

L'archéologue continua à sourire malgré l'état du renne et se rassit à sa place.

― OUAAAIII ! C'est à mon tour maintenant ! s'exclama Franky, quelque peu éméché par l'alcool.

Il se leva, tituba, avant de se rattraper à la table et de se placer devant la même bougie. _Je pense que j'aurais dû cacher les bouteilles d'alcool moi…_

― Alors… hic ! « C'est une femme qui mangeait des fruits et légumes sans les laver avant. Des semaines plus tard, elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des nausées, c'est pour ça que… oula j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Qu'elle alla chez le médecin. Il lui demanda de prendre un verre de lait par jour parce que ça faisait du bien pour les nausées. Elle l'écouta et en prit un, mais ses maux de ventre s'intensifièrent. À un moment, une araignée sortit de sa bouche. Poouuaa beurk c'est dégueux ! Hic… désolé… Au final, on lui annonça qu'elle avait mangé des œufs d'araignées sur un des fruits ou légumes, et que ses nausées étaient causées par les araignées qui remontaient sa gorge pour prendre de l'air. Fiiini ! » Hic !

Suite à son histoire, je le vis se lever en essayant de ne pas se ramasser par terre, l'esprit embué par l'alcool et la vue floutée. Il arriva pourtant à retourner à sa place, pour immédiatement s'affaler sur la table et tomber dans les vapes en bégayant des paroles incompréhensibles.

― Yohoho c'est à mon tour maintenant !

Ce fut donc cette fois Brook qui raconta à son tour une histoire. _Je sens qu'elle va être bonne celle-là !_

― « C'était un soir de printemps, une jeune fille et ses deux amis se trouvaient dans sa chambre à se raconter des histoires qui font peur. Chacun d'entre eux en raconta une, jusqu'à ce qu'en pleine nuit, un bruit violent se fît entendre. BOUM ! Ils se réveillèrent tous d'un seul coup, une décharge d'adrénaline les envahissant tandis qu'ils fixaient l'endroit d'où venait ce son qui n'arrêtait pas de se répéter : la porte de la chambre. Soudain, alors que chacun paniquait en ne sachant pas quoi faire, des cris inhumains émergèrent du même lieu. Recroquevillée contre le mur, la demoiselle pria, gémit et pleura en espérant que cela s'arrête mais les coups redoublèrent de violences. L'un des deux garçons décida alors de sortir par la fenêtre, mais malheureusement pour lui tout ce qu'il récolta, c'est de tomber deux étages plus bas, les deux jambes fracturées. Ses propres cris s'ajoutèrent à ceux déjà présents, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus effrayante pour les deux dernières personnes. Soudain, un nouvel élément entra en jeu : l'odeur. Une puanteur immonde traversa la porte jusqu'à atteindre les jeunes gens de plein fouet, une odeur de chair brûlée et d'œuf pourri. Ils restèrent là. Tétanisés face à la situation, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à leur ami, chacun se regarda avec désespoir comme pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait une solution. Hélas non. Ils ne purent qu'attendre que ce calvaire se finisse, ce qui arriva au bout de deux longues heures d'attente interminable. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre durant dix minutes, c'est pourquoi le garçon restant ouvrit la porte d'un pas hésitant. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait strictement rien. Mais alors qu'il se retournait vers son amie avec un grand sourire, une main décharnée de toute peau surgit comme un éclair de l'encadrement de la porte pour venir agripper le jeune homme à la taille. Avec horreur, la demoiselle vit son ami happé par cette main avant que la porte ne se referme violemment en ne lui laissant que pour seule compagnie le silence. Elle se mit à crier son nom jusqu'à qu'elle n'eut plus de voix mais rien ne se fit entendre. Elle finit donc par ne plus oser ouvrir une seule porte durant le reste de sa vie, craignant que cette chose ne soit derrière et la happe à son tour pour ne plus jamais revenir dans le monde des vivants. »

Tout de suite après la fin de son histoire, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, ma peur prenant cette fois le dessus.

― KYYYYYAAAAAA !

― Hahaha, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! rigola Luffy à ma droite.

― Tu trouves ça marrant, toi ?! s'offusqua Nami, se trouvant cette fois-ci à ma gauche.

― Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris la situation…, me lamentai-je alors que Sanji essayait de me réconforter, ce qu'il ne réussit pas car je l'envoyais bouler, à son grand désespoir.

Heureusement pour moi, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu peur. Usopp et Chopper étaient littéralement tombés dans les pommes, dans un bel ensemble.

― Eh Robin, je crois que ces deux-là se sont évanouis, lui fis-je remarqué, pas très rassurée qu'ils soient dans cet état.

― Ne t'inquiète donc pas, dès qu'ils sont dans une situation trop forte en émotion ils en arrivent là.

Je l'écoutais tout en acquiesçant. _Si Robin le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai._ Puis mon regard dévia sur l'ensemble de mes compagnons. Plus grand monde ne restait à cette heure-ci. Zoro était en train de dormir en ronflant haut et fort, Chopper et Usopp étaient inconscients, Brook buvait son thé à côté d'un Franky totalement bourré, Nami s'occupait à réprimander Luffy (qui continuait à rigoler comme un idiot…) et Robin s'était mise à lire un livre sortit d'on ne sait où alors que Sanji broyait du noir dans un coin. _On dirait qu'il n'a pas trop supporté que je le rembarre pour la deuxième fois de la journée…_

― Bon, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller faire un tour moi.

Je me levais donc et partis vers la porte de la cuisine en essayant de ne pas tomber sur Chopper et Usopp. Lorsque je sortis, la lumière de la pleine lune vint illuminer mon visage en même temps que l'ensemble du pont. Cela rendait l'atmosphère quelque peu énigmatique, étrange et mystérieuse au sein du bateau. _Une lune totalement pleine pour Halloween ? Tout à fait approprié dirais-je. _

Je m'avançais lentement en profitant de la douce brise faisant voleter mes cheveux de feu sur mes épaules. Je me posais alors au bastingage, mes bras croisés sur le support en bois, le regard rivé droit devant moi. Plusieurs minutes passèrent tandis que j'observais la mer calme et ses douces vagues claquer contre la coque. Soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule droite. Surprise, je me retournais précipitamment afin de voir qui était là, mais je ne rencontrais que le vide.

― Personne ? C'est impossible, j'ai bien senti une présence i peine un instant, murmurais-je en observant les alentours.

Directement à la fin de ma phrase, la même sensation m'envahit et de nouveau une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. C'est donc pour la deuxième fois que je me retournais, maintenant légèrement inquiète et quelque peu tendue, pour tomber sur quelqu'un. Ou plutôt sur quelque chose.

Devant moi se trouvait une silhouette féminine flottant plusieurs mètres au-dessus des vagues. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe remplie de dentelle et de soieries qui mêlait habilement le noir et le blanc, ses cheveux de feu volant au gré du vent dans un entremêlement silencieux tandis qu'un sourire triste et son regard dénué de vie la rendaient encore plus irréelle. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut ses yeux, que je pus bien apercevoir lorsqu'elle les leva vers moi. Ils étaient d'un vert profond comme une plaine ensoleillée.

Soudain, alors que je la voyais disparaître sans que je ne puisse rien faire, un mot sorti de sa bouche. Un seul et unique.

― Elana…

Lorsqu'elle dit mon nom, je me figeai littéralement, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cela. _Comment connaît-elle mon nom ? Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle là ? Comment peut-elle voler ? Comment peut-elle porter la même robe que moi alors que je venais de la créer moi-même spécialement pour cette soirée ? Et enfin pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas… vivante ?_ Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit tandis que cette mystérieuse femme disparaissait de ma vue, me laissant seule face à mes nombreuses interrogations.

Je restai debout face à la mer pendant je ne sais combien de temps, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des cris venant de la cuisine. _On dirait que certains se sont réveillés…_ Je m'en allais donc à mon tour pour rejoindre mes amis, faisant dévier mon regard une dernière fois là où la femme était précédemment. Seule la pleine lune trouva grâce à mes yeux remplis de confusion alors qu'une étrange sensation m'envahissait sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Des larmes virent couler le long de mes joues, laissant derrière elles des sillons salés qui tombèrent ensuite dans une silencieuse chute sur les replis de ma robe soyeuse.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire mon one-shot ! Et si les fics originales fantasy vous intéresses, passez donc voir ma fic: Un destin inattendu. (présent sur fictionpress ainsi que d'autres sites)

A la prochaine ! ;)


End file.
